Time Limit
by azturpealean
Summary: Just a simple oneshot.. Hope you like it. Read and review


A/N :**I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITOU!**

****Sorry for grammar mistakes./

The moon was shining brightly in contrast with the dark shade of the night, but one mischievous Moonlit Magician is still making his way avoiding the Ekoda Police Force, challenging detectives and meeting the fans' minding the night, because in the presence of the dark a light will always shine through. People may think its the white clad thief in contrast to the dark background but hidden within this facade, is the one Kid considered his light and it goes by the form of a former chibi tantei.

Kaitou kid landed on the roof with same careful grace and carry out the usual routine of checking for the existence of Pandora and this time from a sapphire named as the Ocean's Eyes. With its luscious blue color, no one would thought this small jewel wield the doublet he was searching forthe past 2 years.

'Reminds me of chibi tantei-kun, Where could he be?',Kid mentally sigh.

It was 3 months ago when the international wanted thief met his favorite critic not realizing that it was their last -keibu and the task force were glued to the walls with feathers and confetti. One Half-brit was hanging by the ceiling with the same treatment but with drawings/doodles on his face.

x

_Checking the Lazuli Lace, a purplish diamond Kid heard his anticipated friend/rival. _

_"Seems like its not what your looking for ne, Kid-san", Conan with his usual Pokerface replied,"Guess not, Tantei-kun just gives me more reason to meet with a lovely detective as you."_

_A flash of red appear at the young critic's face making the so-called thief grin._

_"Oi, oi stop with the tease just give me that damn diamond.,"the not-child demanded._

_"Ara ara watch your langaguage my dear tantei kun"_

_"Baro its just that...,"he trailed off_

_Kid noticed and asked "Is there a problem Tantei-kun?" The elusive thief beneath his Poker face is really worried about his detective. Yes, his detective of course even if Kid doesn't admit it, there is something more than friendly rivalry among them. For after a few years Kid was afraid. Afraid of what Tantei kun would answer if he found out. Its not everyday that you found yourself suddenly falling for a child._

_"W..well..Kid-san, c-can I ask you something?" the not child asked a sort of pleading or was it sadness in his eyes._

_"of course Tantei-kun why a gentleman thief myself should never let down a maiden's request" Kaitou kid winked._

_Conan asked while a blush covering his face,"W..What am I to you?"_

_Kid stood dumbfounded 'It couldn't be, could it?'_

_Poker face still on, "Your nothing but a brat trying to catch a great thief like me..._

_Kid saw how Conan's body seem to slump down._

_"..but I started to notice how great you really are. How worthy you are to be my you made my seemingly normal heist life more exciting, more thrilling and... Tantei-kun" Kid gulped,'Its now or never." Kid was known for taking risks after all'.Letting out a breath he didin;t noticce he was holding finally said,"With this past heists I notice that something changed not on you but me. You were my rival.. but...but I hope to have something...something more."_

_Conan was silent. His bangs covering his face._

_'Damn..,why did I confess.' Kid thought_

_"Tantei kun I'm sorry. I know I sound like a pedophile please just for-"_

_Conan finally looked up with slight tears from his eyes but a smile grace his lips "Arigatou Kaitou Kid"_

_Kid's worry suddenly wash out like a river flowing freely to the cerulean ocean._

_He came up to Conan and cupped his face lightly stroking the tear stricken face._

_A resounding silence resounded but that was more than enough both of them could ask for._

_Kid grab his chance. Conan never said he hate him so just for this time Kid took the step. He was used to planning and knowing the results but this time..just this once Kid was given the benefit of the doubt. He leaned slowly giving Conan time to back away but to Kid's surprise he didn't. The kiss was soft and sweet just like how Kid imagined it would be but alas reality kicked in and they broke apart gasping for air. Both of them were panting for breath and cheeks flushed especially Conan's. To Kid's purple orbs he looks more beautiful and the light of his beloved moon did not help in making him less attractive._

_"T..that was my first,"Conan stammered._

_"Who said it wasn't my first as well"Kaito said earning him a new crimson in the boy's face._

_Surprise was definitely seen on his face but soon realization dawned on him. 'An innocent first kiss from your ..first love'. COnan thought warm feeling intensifying every minute but this time with this slight happiness was cut short by the news he remembered was supposed to tell._

_"Kid...thank you for everything." He struggled for the words but it was meant to happen _

_"I hope we meet again," the thief was lightly shocked and was about to ask but COnan cut him off._

_"Unfortunately my life, my world has a time limit."_

_the thief looks puzzled._

_Conan smiled a bitter smile and added,"Much like you I have secrets I need to keep but i am now closer to my goal. To live free from this makeshift world but I'm really happy that I met you._

_Kid was stunned for the first time he didn't know what to do_

_"Conan I lo-_

_"Save it please i don't what to hear it in this state. I promise when my limit ends and a the new day begins I'll definitely come back and introduce myself to you properly." _

_He step closer to the thief and held his pinky. Conan thought it was childish but Kaitou really hold on to that promise like how he value his true just nodded his head in understanding. _

_Conan grabbed the Lazuli Lace and as parting words finally said "Until we-. He was cut short by Kid's lips on his._

_It was rough but he allowed it knowing that Kid will feel different for the sudden change or more correctly the sudden lost. Broking apart, Kid bumped their foreheads together and said "Until we meet again Tantei-kun. I'll keep waiting for you so don't take so long." Kid flashed Conan a true genuine smile and the not-child replied "Ja'ne Kaitou kid-san" he place a chaste stolen kiss to the thief's lips. The unexpected victim flushed bright red while Conan mentally grinned. It was funny to see how a reknowned thief's heart was stolen by a young detective._

X

His trip to memory lane was suddenly cut short by a shuffle to his left. By the noise of the rustling feet Kid was sure that it wasn't his lovely chibi detective.

"Seems you finally found out what your looking for thief-san."

Whoever was the figure behind the shadows Kid was sure he knew something about his secret. Not forgetting his Poker face Kid finally turned around and was suddenly taken by surprise by the shade of azure looking at him. He was like the real Ocean's eyes looking pass everything even your very soul.

"Ne,ne May you have the pleasure to introduce yours-" His words were cut short by a soccer ball almost knocking the diamond from his grasp.

"This next shot will really hit you," determination seen in his eyes

Kid dodge every hit the owner of those beautiful eyes gave him but deep inside his mind was a jumble. 'This guy suddenly appear out of nowhere and now all I can think of is him being tantei kun' with all the mess in his brain he did not realize that the beautiful stranger was now closer to him. Before Kaitou kid knows it, he was pinned to the ground and the young man smirked while straddling him." I finally caught you thief san," the stranger said as he smirked. Kid realizing what position they are in suddenly exclaimed "What the hel-" He was caught off by the stranger's lips on his. He was shocked but finally he swear defeat the moment those azure eyes look at him filled with something like...love?. The sweet kiss turned passionate until both of them gasped for air.

"You really look cute when you blush,"he exclaimed. Kid was still flustered and confused on what to say or do. His poker face really did a bad job tonight. The beautiful stranger finally remove his hold on the thief and sit in front of him, facing each other. He took a long breath and finally said offering his hand accompanied with a dazzling smile, "Im Kudou . Nice meeting you again.

Something in Kid's mind clicked, "_Again_". He wasn't wrong after all. His seemingly chibi tantei became a known Metantei. Before he could answer Shinichi he followed his first instinct. He grab his offered hand and pulled him closer their faces inches apart and for him to kiss his detective allowed him to do shared kiss was full of longing,sadness and they broke apart for what seems like along time, Shinichi finally exclaimed, "Sorry for the wait Kid-san. I hope you didn't wait too long."

Kid only smiled and hugged his detective. It took a few minutes before he answered, "This time I won't let you go."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to leave again."

Their sweet reunion is cut short by the wails of the police sirens by the distance. Shinichi pulled apart from the warm embrace by saying,"Its time to go Kid. The police will be here in no time."

Kid feeling quite reluctant at first but complied answered,"Hai Tantei-kun but before anything else." Kid removed his top hat and is in the process of removing his monocle when Shinichi stop his hand. "Baro..,"he frantically said while looking from side to side,"...you shouldn't reveal yourself. What if someone sees you? Kid put his hand in top of Shinichi's and lightly chuckled. "Well then Tantei-kun its better if you prepare your home. I believe that a surprise guest will arrive."

Before the Heisei HOlmes could answer, Kid is already leaping from the rooftop and gliding to the twinkling night sky.

Shinichi suddenly realize that the said thief did not return the sapphire.

x

Returning from the heist,Shinichi made his way to the living room and slumped in the sofa clearly forgetting the thief's last words. The moment he sit on the couch a noticeable clump is seen from some sort of white cloth by the edge of the sofa. He stand up, slowly making his way to the tuft of white cloth.

"Kid, if you're trying to catch me offguard, you better do a better job because your white tail is showing itself."

Shinichi lunged at the figure but it was not Kid but only a bundle of white bed sheets. Before Shinichi react from his so called I-caught-Kid-game, he is tackled by a messy haired , their landing is caught by the sheets.

"Who are you?"

"Ne,Tantei kun don't you recognize me?"the messy haired boy pouted.

Upon realization, Shinichi instantly closed his eyes."Ba...b..Baro I told you don't go suddenly revealing yourself."

Once again, Kaito chuckled and placed his hands at the former child's cheeks. "Ne, Tantei-kun open your eyes. Do you think I'll go and reveal my true identity to someone I don't trust or better yet someone I truly love." With those soothing words, Shinichi leaned in the heat from the magicin's hands and slowly open his eyes. Kaito's sincere smile not his usual smirk met his azure orbs.

"Let's do this again shall we?" He received an enthusiastic nod from the former child detective.

"Kuroba Kaito 's a pleasure knowing someone like you Shin chan^^

Shinichi instantly noticed the word.'Former'

"Are you retiring Kuroba kun?"

"Shin- chan you should call me Kaito and yes I finally stolen 2 most important things that I always WANTED."

"Kur-"(kaito glared)"Kaito I know that the so called Pandora is the Ocean's Eyes, but whats the other one?"Shinichi said slightly tilting his head to the side.

'Shin-chan you're really clueless,'Kaito mentally sighed.

"Shin chan your very funny ,well no one else but you."

Shinichi was taken aback but a taint of red in his cheeks tells a different story. The two look-alikes talked all about everything that happened within their life. What lies were fabricated that act as shield not only to save themselves but their loved ones. All the pain,hurt,joys they experience and even the existence of magic. The whole night is probably not enough to tell all the experiences they've been through fortunately, they managed. Sincerity in every word uttered is felt and both of them deep inside feel that the hollow space they are vainlessly trying to change is slowly getting filled. A vow of honesty was exchanged the infamous thief and the return of the detective, after the hell they've been through, they finally felt heard. Their stories may take a long time to finish but they slowly took their time. Why not? they've got each other to spend life forever. They never thought that the simple chase from the thief and a child detective will turn out to something more…. much, much more.

When Shinichi decided to sleep he did not mind that strong arms belonging to a certain Kuroba Kaito will held him. He did not mind that warm breath not of his own will stay with him. Just this once, Shinichi did not mind. He didn't analzyze or observe but just let things follow its rightful course. Before he drifts to sleep, Kaito kisses him again. The kiss is sweet and loving.'Just like our first kiss,'Shinichi thought.

"Uhmm Shin-chan"

"Hmm" He noted Kaito's sudden nervousness.

"I realized from all our stories you never made me say this. I save it up just for you. Releasinga breath Kaito finally said, "I love you Shinichi"

Shinichi noticed Kaito is blushing and with a small smile replied "I love you too Kaito." The webs of sleep finally taking its toll the detective and the thief finally slept. Waiting to face the norms of the daily world _together_.


End file.
